Floating
by rnoele
Summary: Sequel to Anchor. When Blaine feels like a forgotten sub he grabs onto the first thing he sees to try to save himself from floating away. Warnings: Cheating, injury, violence. Sub!Blaine, Dom!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Blaine awoke in a cold sweat. Phantom touches of the strange Dom's hands invaded his dreams. It had been a week since he had gone to Eli's, the Dom he met online, house. A week since he ran into another Dom's arms to keep himself from floating away. But to Blaine's dismay the one night stand had left him even more broken, even more unstable. It didn't help that Kurt hadn't called since the night before the hook-up. He didn't even know what Blaine had done. He didn't know how bad his sub had been.

Blaine turned over and buried his tear-stained faced into his pillow. He tried to calm himself down but instead his breaths became even shorter and more tears fell onto his cheeks. Blaine let out a sob when he realized no amount of self-calming would work. He needed a Dom, he needed his Dom, he needed Kurt.

Hours later Blaine was sitting nervously at the airport gate. He had skipped school to pick up an early afternoon flight to New York. He had moved up his plane tickets for a week earlier. He wasn't sure what Kurt would say about Blaine showing up on his doorstep a week early, but this was Blaine's last resort. If this didn't work Blaine would have nothing left to hold onto.

Thankfully, Kurt's address had been sent to Blaine weeks before so it was easy to find a cab to take him to Bushwick. When the cab dropped Blaine off in front of a dingy apartment building Blaine felt his stomach fall into his feet. What was he doing here, if Kurt didn't want to talk to him on the phone he sure as hell wouldn't appreciate him showing up out of the blue. Blaine's hands began to tremble. This was a mistake; Kurt didn't want to be his Dom anymore. Blaine felt his legs grow week beneath him. He was about to turn and run all the way back to Ohio until a familiar voice called out his name.

"Blaine?"

Blaine spun around to see Kurt walking down the sidewalk. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a shirt that matched his beautiful blue eyes. His hair was coiffed high on his head and his satchel was slung over his muscular arm. Blaine nearly fainted at the sight.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he ran up to Blaine and pulled him into a hug.

Blaine's throat tightened and tears welled up in his eyes. It had been so long since he had been in Kurt's arms.

"I…I know I am a week early but I…" Blaine began his voice watery.

"Shh, it's ok I am glad you are here. Come on lets go up stairs!" Kurt said as he pulled Blaine up the four-floor walk up.

Kurt rambled as they walked up the stairs pulling Blaine behind him. Blaine wasn't even listening as he spoke. All he could focus on was the warm, familiar hand keeping him from running away.

As they reached Kurt and Rachel's apartment Blaine felt his voice come back to him.

"I'm really sorry for coming a week early Kurt. I just…I just really missed you." Blaine hoped that Kurt could here the words unsaid.

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine against him. "I am glad you came, but do you wanna tell me why you are here?"

Blaine felt his heart beat quicken. Kurt hadn't ordered him to tell him. But maybe that order would never come.

"I…I…" Blaine stammered but was quickly cut off by Kurt's lips on his.

Blaine immediately submitted to Kurt, letting his mouth fall open and his Dom's tongue to skim across his teeth. Kurt hands began to ruck up Blaine's sweater. His fingers began to trace along his hipbones. It was everything Blaine wanted but not what he needed.

Blaine pulled back from the kiss causing Kurt to suck in a harsh breath. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Blaine felt his eyes well up with tears once again as he stared into Kurt's eyes. "I've been a bad sub."

"Blaine, what do you mean?" Kurt asked, the lack of authority in his voice made Blaine want to scream.

"Kurt I need a Dom and ever since you've been in New York I feel like…I feel like I've been forgotten." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine, I haven't forgotten you I've just been busy." Kurt said making a grab for Blaine's hands.

Blaine pulled back and shook his head. "Kurt, you don't understand. I thought you didn't want to me my Dom anymore and I felt like if I didn't have someone be that for me that I would float away. I needed someone and he was there but it didn't help and…"

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt cut off Blaine's rambling confession with a quick and strong command.

Blaine shuddered a bit underneath Kurt's gaze.

"Who is he?" Kurt asked his voice low.

"He was just some guy." Blaine said, his voice full of tears.

"Don't lie to me Blaine." Kurt growled.

Blaine immediately dropped his gaze. "His name was Eli, he asked me to come over. I let him tie me up and we made out a bit but nothing else. I freaked out and left. I couldn't be someone else's sub."

Kurt didn't say a word instead he got up from the couch.

"Kurt! Sir, please. I'm sorry."

Kurt didn't responded as he opened the sliding door to his apartment and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine cried out for Kurt as the door to the apartment slammed shut. Blaine didn't know what to do. He stood and stared at the door for what seemed like ages willing it to open, willing for Kurt to come back. To punish him, to forgive him, to at least be there. But Kurt didn't come back. Blaine collapsed onto the couch into a ball of tears. He had ruined everything.

Blaine must of have drifted off to sleep because the sound of the door sliding open jostled him awake. He sat up quickly, his eyes still blurred with tears. "Kurt?" he cried.

A sharp yelp answered him back. In the doorway stood a very scared looking Rachel Berry. "Who's there!" she yelled grabbing an umbrella that was sitting against the wall and holding it up as a makeshift weapon.

Blaine stood up from the couch holding his hands out in surrender. "Rachel, it's Blaine I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Rachel dropped the umbrella and brought her hand to her heart. "Blaine, you scared me to death. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming till next week?"

Blaine looked down at his feet. "I came to umm…to umm surprise Kurt."

"Oh, where is he?" Rachel asked as she toed off her heels.

"I…I don't know." Blaine muttered.

"Blaine, is everything ok?" Rachel asked, stepping closer to Blaine and putting her hand on his cheek.

Blaine tensed at the touch. "I'm sorry Rachel, I have to go." He blurted before grabbing his coat and shoes and running out of the apartment.

Blaine ignored Rachel's calls as he bounded down the four flights of stairs. As he ran out of the apartment a cold blast of air hit him. Blaine shivered as he pulled his coat on.

Blaine looked up and down the darkened street. He didn't know where he was but he knew he needed to find Kurt. He needed to have Kurt know he was sorry.

Blaine walked up and down the streets of Bushwick looking for any sign of Kurt. It took an hour to walk around the borough but Kurt was nowhere to be found. Blaine racked his brain thinking of where Kurt could've run off to but being unfamiliar with the city was not helping.

He turned down another unfamiliar street, when he did he saw the entrance to the subway. Maybe Kurt had gone to Midtown. Blaine quickly jogged across the deserted street but as he neared the stairs that led down to the tunnels. He heard a few harsh voices yelling from behind him.

He turned to see a group of four men ambling towards him. Blaine felt his nerves tense as his blood turned cold. He knew this wasn't good.

"Hey pretty boy, are you lost?" One of the men sneered as he approached Blaine.

"No, please leave me alone." Blaine said, trying to make his voice strong but failing.

"We are just trying to help beautiful, where are you trying to get to?"

Blaine's body began to shake with fear; he didn't know where he was trying to get. He only knew he had to find Kurt.

"Please leave me alone." Blaine tried again; his voice weaker than the first time.

"I don't think we can do that pretty." The first man said as he brought his hand up to Blaine's cheek.

Blaine let out a yell before turning and trying to run. But one of the other men had positioned himself behind Blaine and caught him tight in his arms. The man laughed as he caught the small boy.

"Please, stop please let me go." Blaine pleaded as he thrashed against the man's hold. As Blaine screamed a rough hand was placed over his mouth. Blaine quickly bit into hard to free himself. The man holding him lurched back giving Blaine the chance to make a run for it. Blaine nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to run away from the group but he was faster than the three men. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him. Blaine ran for a few blocks until an uneven piece of payment caught his foot. Blaine's ankle twisted and cracked as his body went flying onto the cold, hard pavement. The gravel of the street cut into his hands and his cheek. His ankle set shooting pains up through his leg. Blaine tried to stand up, to keep running but as he put weight on his injured ankle a flash of white hot pain caused him to collapse into a heap.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine wasn't sure how long he laid in the middle of the street. His body ached. He couldn't walk on his hurt ankle and he feared crying for help would only bring the three guys whom he had been running from. But as the temperature dropped and a freezing rain began to fall Blaine knew he would have to find help soon. He slowly lifted his body off the pavement. His whole body shook with pain and cold.

Blaine gritted his teeth as he began to limp down the street in the direction of Kurt and Rachel's apartment. Blaine made it only a few blocks before he realized he had no idea where he was going or where he had come from. He took a few more steps before collapsing once again onto the sidewalk. Heavy tears began to fall as the rain soaked through his clothes. He was lost. Kurt didn't even know that Blaine was out looking for him. Blaine sobbed harder as he thought that Kurt might not even care that his sub, his boyfriend, Blaine was sitting in a cold puddle on the streets of New York lost and scared.

Suddenly a pair of voices caught Blaine's attention.

"I think he is over here!" A high voice called out.

Blaine's head was too muddled with pain and cold to recognize the voice. He feared it belonged to the men who had chased him earlier. He had no energy left to run instead he scooted himself behind a few trashcans and hoped they wouldn't find him.

Blaine pulled himself against the cans. But the voices got closer.

"Blaine, Blaine where are you?" The voice sounded through the darkness.

Blaine lifted his head, he knew that voice. But he still hid in fear.

"Blaine, it's Kurt. Where are you?"

Blaine couldn't believe it. Kurt was out looking for him. But he had run off, he had left Blaine. Blaine didn't deserve to be found by Kurt. He deserved to freeze and rot behind this trashcan. He had been a bad sub, he had caused his Dom to give up on him. Blaine let out a loud sniff as more tears came.

"Rachel, I heard something!" Kurt called as his voice got closer to Blaine.

"Is he over there?" Rachel called back.

"There he is I see him! Blaine!" Kurt cried as his face came into Blaine's vision.

Blaine looked up to see Kurt's beautiful blue eyes staring into his. Kurt was soaked through with rain and his face was full of sadness

"Blaine, oh god. Where have you been? Are you hurt?" Kurt asked his hands fluttering over Blaine's shivering body.

Blaine looked up. He could see the pain in Kurt's eyes. The pain that he had caused because he was a bad sub; "Kurt I am so sorry. It's all my fault . I didn't mean to let Eli dominate me. You just were in New York and I need a Dom and…"

Kurt soft finger pressed to Blaine's lips shushing him. "Blaine, shh you aren't making any sense. We need to get you home and warmed up."

Blaine nodded which made his head spin even more.

"Are you ready to stand up?" Kurt asked holding out a hand.

Blaine nodded again but as he stood and put weight onto his ankle the pain and the dizziness overtook him.

XX

"Blaine, are you ready to stand up?" Kurt asked holding out a nervous hand. Blaine looked like he would collapse at any moment but Kurt needed to get him up and out of the rain.

Blaine nodded and slowly shifted his weight. But as soon as he was standing he let out a yelp of pain and his body went limp. Kurt cried out as he caught him just in time.

"Rachel help!"

Rachel ran over dropping her pink umbrella in the street.

"Kurt what happened?" She asked as Kurt lifted Blaine's body into his arms.

"He fainted, I think he is hurt. We have to get him back to the apartment. God why are there never cabs out here." Kurt said as he shifted Blaine's weight.

"Can you carry him?" Rachel asked. They were more than a few blocks away from the apartment and while Blaine was relatively small his dead weight was a bit hard to carry.

Kurt nodded. He knew Rachel wouldn't be able to carry him. "Yeah, but we should hurry. I don't know how long he has been out here in the cold."

Rachel hurried back to her umbrella and joined Kurt on the slow trek back to their apartment. She sacrificed her own dryness to cover Kurt and Blaine with the umbrella as they walked.

"How did he get hurt?" Rachel asked as they turned the corner onto their block.

Kurt shook his head. He had a few ideas; he just hoped they weren't as bad as what had actually happened to Blaine.

After what seemed like ages Rachel was opening the door to the apartment. Kurt sighed as the warmth hit him. Blaine's had stirred besides the slight tremors of cold that racked through his body.

"We need to get him warmed up. Would you mind finding the hot water bottle while I get him in some dry clothes?" Kurt asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded before heading into the bathroom.

Kurt gently deposited Blaine onto his bed and began to shuck off his wet clothes. Kurt gasped as he saw bruises and scrapes covering Blaine's body, not to mention Blaine's right ankle was twisted and swollen.

Rachel came in just as Kurt was pulling a pair of warm flannel pajamas onto Blaine. She gasped when she saw his injuries.

"Kurt, what happened?"

Kurt shook his head, willing himself not to cry. "I dunno. Did you find the hot water bottle?"

"Yes, I also check the kitchen for some soup but we don't have any so I was going to run to the store to get some."

Kurt placed the warm bottle up against Blaine's chilled skin. "Oh Rach, you don't have to do that."

"No it's fine. I will be back in a few." She said giving one last sad look at Blaine before heading out the door.

As soon as she left Kurt collapsed onto the bed next to Blaine and pulled him tight against his chest.

"Oh my beautiful boy what have I done."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt watched Blaine as the shivering ceased and his body began to warm against his own. Kurt gently stroked his fingers against Blaine's scraped cheek. Kurt cursed himself as he watched Blaine sleep. Despite Blaine slurred words when he had found him Kurt know knew that Blaine blamed himself for everything. Part of Kurt knew that Blaine did need to take some of the blame but his anger towards Blaine was gone, now all Kurt wanted to do was help and protect his sub.

Rachel returned a while later with a bag full of soup and first aid supplies. As she walked into the apartment and hung up her wet coat Kurt slid off the bed to help her unpack.

"He still hasn't woken up?" Rachel asked quietly.

Kurt shook his head as he looked back towards Blaine's still form.

"Should we take him to the hospital? His ankle looks really bad. It could be broken." Rachel replied.

"I know, but I don't want him to wake up in the hospital…it might make things worse." Kurt said biting his lip.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked as she sunk into a chair.

"Rachel, I don't think Blaine would like for me to tell you. Let's just say Blaine's hurt goes deeper than just his ankle and a few scrapes." Kurt sighed. He knew that was a horrible way to explain things to Rachel. But his relationship with Blaine was between them and if he told Rachel the trust he had gained from his sub would be even more damaged than it was now.

Rachel nodded, "Ok, I won't pry. I am going to take a shower, if Blaine wakes up let me know."

Kurt smiled as Rachel patted his cheek. As Rachel made her way to the other side of the apartment and into their shared bathroom Kurt heard a small noise coming from his bed.

He jumped out of the chair he was sitting at and ran towards his room. Blaine's eyes were fluttering beneath his lashes and he was making small noises of discomfort.

Kurt gently crawled next to him and began to caress his cheek. "Blaine, baby. Please wake up."

Blaine stirred once more before his eyes flew open. Kurt wanted to weep as he saw the fear embedded deep in Blaine's eyes.

"No, please stop leave me alone." Blaine cried as he thrashed against Kurt's hands.

"Baby, Blaine. Please you are going to hurt yourself. You're safe. It's ok. I'm here." Kurt pleaded as Blaine continued to cry out and struggle.

Blaine seemed to not hear Kurt. Instead he once again began to shout against invisible tormentors.

"No, please. Kurt I'm sorry. I don't want this please untie me." Blaine's words were accented with heavy tears and labored breaths.

Kurt too felt tears on his checks as he tried to calm Blaine. Suddenly, Kurt knew exactly what Blaine needed.

"Blaine, please stop." He commanded, his voice firm but gentle.

Blaine's cries stopped and his eyes focused onto Kurt. Tears were still falling onto his cheeks but he had stopped twisting and turning away from Kurt's touches.

"Blaine, are you with me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't respond, instead he stared at Kurt with wide teary eyes.

"Blaine, I need an answer."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry Sir." Finally Blaine was back.

Kurt sighed as he gently pulled Blaine up to sit against him and the headboard.

"Blaine, we need to talk but I need to take care of your first. Can you tell me what hurts?" Kurt asked.

"My ankle and my head." Blaine whispered.

"Can you tell me how you hurt your ankle and your head?"

"Some guys found me. They roughed me up then I ran. I tripped and fell while I was running." Blaine answered.

Kurt bit his lip. He wasn't sure if Blain's short answer were because of being overwhelmed or because Blaine was still feeling the need to hide from his Dom.

"Blaine why were you outside alone in Bushwick? It's dangerous out there!"

Blaine sobbed as he nodded, " I know, but I had to find you. I needed to apologize, I needed you to know I was sorry."

Kurt's heart broke once again as he watched Blaine sob.

"Blaine baby shh, I know. It's going to be ok. Shhh." Kurt cooed as he cradled Blaine's head against his chest.

"Kurt, I didn't mean to I just needed…"

"Blaine, I told you to shush. Ok. I understand that we need to talk but right now we need to take you to the hospital to have your ankle checked out. Can you handle that?" Kurt asked, unsure of Blaine's mental state.

Blaine nodded. "It does really hurt."

"It looks like it. I will just tell Rachel then we will get you a patched up ok?" Kurt asked, his voice no longer commanding but still strong enough to hold Blaine together.

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile and nodded. Kurt disappeared for a few seconds before coming back with a coat and a pair of sneakers for Blaine. "Here put these on, Rachel is calling a cab and it should be here soon."

"Ok." Blaine whispered as he shrugged on the coat.

"Blaine…" Kurt said as looked over at his boyfriend.

"Yes?" Blaine asked the Sir unsaid but still there.

"I love you, baby."

Kurt saw Blaine relax as the four words hit his ears.

"I love you too."


End file.
